


the devil WON'T win!

by cyberslotgame



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: and they were ROOMMATES, jinsoul has like ESPN or smth, jinsoul's weather forecast for today: coincidentally timed evasive manoeuvres, she can tell when haseul is near, u start living with jinsoul and she think everything is hers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberslotgame/pseuds/cyberslotgame
Summary: jinsoul takes haseul’s clothes again, and for the last time! haseul decides to prank jinsoul to get back at her.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Kudos: 26





	the devil WON'T win!

“8…….9……..10!” Haseul yells after finishing a set of leg presses. That victory clap at the end of every workout session only signals a BIG reward coming her way: choc chip ice cream. The trip to the exercise dungeon was not a pleasure, it was a guilt reliever and she was good at it. 

And the cycle repeats.

She takes a big breath, wiping all the sweat off her face down all the way to her abdomen and doesn’t miss her chance to give herself the good old charming smile on the way to the change rooms. Probably some finger guns to the mirror just from feeling herself today. Just the ego boost she needs to get through the day, she looked good. She really did.

If she wasn’t proud of the fact that she could keep up going to the gym despite hating it with her very soul, she truly wouldn’t know what would.

As the routine goes: Extra towel for the extra sweat, extra water for the extra thirst, and extra stress medication for the extra anger management. And boy did she need extra.

Rummaging through her duffel bag for some additional clothes, she finds herself at another loss. Again. 

“You have got to be kidding me!” She growls at the one spot in her bag that’s ever so tidily empty. It’s like a completed puzzle and a piece popped out. And one vein popped out on Haseul’s forehead. Her shirt has gone missing again. Her favourite, super comfortable white striped tee that always seems to be conveniently missing every time she has her gym day.

At this point, in only her bra and gym shorts, she spots Jinsoul passing by her in the EXACT same shirt she’s looking for. Coincidentally, absolutely coincidental. The name-tag at the back of the shirt just pokes out like a sore thumb. What’s even worse is that Haseul can see her very bold, scrawny handwritten name clear as day on the name-tag. 

She watches Jinsoul the entire walk past her. Sucking down a lollipop, her eyes twinkling with delight after her own workout session. Except Jinsoul thrives at the gym running on an ab obsession and never missing leg day. So basically pilates and the treadmill were her area of expertise. 

As she passes by Haseul, she gives her a toothy smile amidst all the nasty sugary drool as she goes to town on that lollipop. Haseul may have spotted a light pink shade on her cheeks just from the corner of her eye. 

Was Jinsoul blushing at her? She was too annoyed to notice.

“Hey roomie! Did you lose something?” It was almost too rhetorical. Jinsoul was already one foot out the door and Haseul is speechless. Maybe even fuming. If there was a last straw, this was it. 

_If she thinks she can take my shirt again, she’s crazy!!_

This wouldn’t be the first time Jinsoul has taken her clothes. Actually it was every time. Did Jinsoul just never bring an extra set, or she forgot to like the ditz she is? Haseul seemed to give her the benefit of the doubt every time, but is always left with angry disappointment. 

Except this time, Haseul is about to take some sweet revenge. 

**PLAN A**

Another day, another gym session. Haseul finished up quite early, just as to beat Jinsoul out of the gym in order to manifest this brilliant fool proof prank. NO ICE CREAM TODAY! 

As usual, she would leave in her sweaty gym getup. It’s like Jinsoul must always just go through her gym bag right as Haseul hits the leg press machine. Not that Haseul could think about it right now, all she could think about was the fact that Jinsoul was about to GET IT. 

Now the gym was only a block away from their apartment. All Haseul had to do was hide around the corner where the entrance was and scare the living heavenly Jesus outta Jinsoul. It was a dumb plot of revenge, but boy did Haseul feel like a God. 

_Ohhhh noooooo Haseul I won’t do it again I promise!! I’ll remember my own gym clothes!! I won’t steal your plastic cheese slices and I certainly won’t mistake your bed for mine!! Serves you right!_

Haseul almost missed her cue, just taking in all the scenarios in which Jinsoul would apologise to her and she snickers quite evilly, even for her. She peeks around and catches a glimpse of Jinsoul skipping lightly towards her with no attention to her surroundings at all. Classic Jinsoul. Also with another lollipop. Must be her version of Haseul indulging her choc chip ice cream. 

She takes a deep breath. _1,2,3_. A good mantra would do the trick. _Go Haseul!_

Now dipping around the corner again, Jinsoul was gone. Dumbfounded, she scratches her head. Didn’t she say this was foolproof? She steps out, and looks around. Not until she gets a small tap on the shoulder.

“What are you looking for, roomie?” Haseul can feel her veins boiling upon hearing her voice. She whips around, probably a little too quickly seeing that Jinsoul was a little too close to her. Their faces were too close. God Jinsoul is way too close. 

They stare at each other for a whole minute, though Jinsoul seems to be asking out of natural curiosity. She truly did not see it coming and yet had the audacity to rock up behind Haseul. Her eyes are yet again twinkling, her smile just as goofy looking. They were actually quite mesmerising to look at, Haseul couldn’t tear away. 

“H-how did you get here, I just saw you walking up and I looked away for like 2 seconds!” Haseul's voice quivered but then seemed to snap out of it when she heard Jinsoul smirk. 

“I actually saw a cute little puppy around the alley that cuts through towards the apartment on the way up, it made its way back around and ran away. I saw you around the other corner looking over where I was and decided to say hi!”

_Alright mission 1. FAILED!_

  
  


**PLAN B**

Lounging around in the living room of their apartment, Haseul was at the dining table, plotting her next move behind a small cheesy romance novel while Jinsoul was getting her hair done in the bathroom. 

Scribbling: Closet scare, knowing Jinsoul she’ll need to pick out some clothes and she’ll forget a jacket after heading out the door. She’ll have to think of a jacket to wear and look at her variety of choices!! And then she’ll get the scare of her life!

Unknownst to Haseul, Jinsoul already chose her outfit out and took it with her to change after getting her hair all curled up. Haseul perks her ears up and realises Jinsoul had turned off the hair curler and was putting everything away. She gets up and scrambles to Jinsoul’s room. 

It’s quite messy. Just looking at her desk that’s in the back right corner of her room with the closet sitting beside it, a pile of legos in a bucket hat, Gundam pieces just scattered throughout her desk. Her bed has stockpiles of boxes. More gundams? More legos? Not surprising to Haseul at all. Though she thought Jinsoul’s room smelt really nice, was it like a vanilla lavender scent? It definitely had Haseul distracted for a moment, the sound of the bathroom door clicking breaking her out of her trance. 

  
  


Quietly setting herself inside, leaving her closet slightly open, she takes a glimpse of Jinsoul approaching her wardrobe. She starts to get lost in her own thoughts again. She gets riled up thinking about how THIS TIME she might finally get her. Oh she loves the countdown.

“Hey roomie! I’m leaving now!” Haseul was way too concentrated on her evil thoughts that it took Jinsoul slamming the front door to jolt her. 

_You’re kidding me…………!_

  
  


**PLAN C**

  
  


Haseul had overheard one morning that Jinsoul planned on watching a new release at their local cinema. Initially it was going to be a movie date with Chuu but her cancelling last minute so now it was a solo act. Haseul thought, this time. Maybe this time finally. She scurries to her room, packing a bag big enough that it could fit her necessary essentials for her next prank but small enough that it wouldn’t look too suspicious that you’re sneaking food in past the movie usher. 

“Hey I’m leaving first!” She hastily leaves the apartment, not even having changed into something nicer. Jinsoul thought it looked cute though, just an ugly bird sweater and ripped jeans. 

  
  
  


“You look real dumb. You think anyone’s going to believe that you’re disguised?” Hyunjin raised a brow in sheer unamusement. Even she thought Haseul’s next and hopefully last plot of evil was ridiculous, starting with this outfit. “Google Earth could find you if you were a spec of dust on a nasty New York subway train!”

They were both stationed at one of those standing tables, while waiting for the session to start. Hyunjin was munching away on some caramel popcorn while Haseul finished up the last piece of her attire.

Haseul literally dressed up like a typical comedic espionage action movie. A long, black coat with her waistband tied up. A black fedora and black aviators. And lastly, a really….. really fake moustache that couldn’t prove itself was real even if they tried. 

“Shut up. I’m going to jump Jinsoul when she’s getting her tickets and popcorn. AND I will be doing it in style!” Haseul pumps a fist in the air all the while receiving odd looks from everyone around her. That didn’t seem to stop her mood from faceplanting into the ground though. Luckily they were hidden in plain sight, not too close to where Jinsoul would pass by them and spot them but enough that people were gathered at the standing area to cover their tracks. 

Haseul watched closely as Jinsoul arrived and went straight to their regular food bar cashier: Choerry. Retrieving her tickets, she then proceeded to order a large sized popcorn bucket and a fat lemonade cup. Narrowing her eyes, thinking of the best time to run off. 

_As long as the cashier doesn’t spot me or at least doesn’t realise anything!_

Like any anime fight scene, Haseul dramatically pushes her black aviators up and it sparkles. Hyunjin rolls her eyes as Haseul bolts towards the food counter as fast as her tiny legs could. 

_I got you now!!!!!!!!_

Halfway through to Jinsoul, Choerry tilts her head noticing a gush of smoke barrelling towards her. She panics and points at the chaos. 

“Oh my god look out!” She couldn’t bear to look and ducked down, while Jinsoul happened to turn around just in time to see Haseul abruptly stop with disappointment. Her shoes were screeching, making Hyunjin and everyone around her wince. Jinsoul's arms were full, one arm holding the large bucket of popcorn, the other holding her fat purse and sipping on her lemonade through a zebra straw. She had to hop a little, just to readjust her hold on everything. 

“Oh hey roomie! You came to watch a movie? Want to watch with me? Got spare tickets!” Jinsoul excitedly asks, trying to catch the zebra straw with her tongue then taking an excruciatingly long sip. And as always, giving Haseul the same toothy smile and her eyes basically smiling, sparkling with delight as always. Which always seems to happen when she looks at Haseul. 

Jinsoul wasn’t even fazed at her obviously pathetic excuse of a disguise, if anything she was thoroughly entertained despite not knowing that everything Haseul did was to get back at her for multiple stolen gym shirts. 

With Jinsoul’s remaining free hand, which was on her popcorn bucket, she drags Haseul towards her designated cinema. 

_How……………...HOW! Everything was going so well. She must be like telepathic or something._

Haseul was probably on her way to giving up, but not without one last plot of revenge. If this didn’t work, then she’ll accept just going home in filthy and sweaty gym attire for the rest of her life.

Back in her ugly bird sweater and jeans, the movie commenced. Jinsoul was super into it. Handfuls of popcorn shoved into her mouth followed by immediate sips of her lemonade. A horrible cycle really. Haseul wasn’t even paying attention to it, she may have been staring at the projector screen but she most definitely was thinking of giving Jinsoul some jump scares for later. 

It was until near the end when the movie had given Jinsoul some great romantic advice. To Jinsoul, it was summarised into ‘Don’t wait, act on your feelings, be bold about it blah blah blah’ but it was the biggest revelation with a million thoughts running through her mind. 

Haseul’s face was scrunched up, she was visibly not in reality, she was too busy fantasising how to take down Jinsoul. However, she was not really seeing that Jinsoul was staring at her from the side with a soft smile and now a deep red blush ever since the movie rolled their credits up. Not even her regular goofy smile, the kind of smile that anyone could tell she really liked Haseul. 

Haseul was left unbudged, not even seeing that Jinsoul had left her chair. Clearly she didn’t see it coming when Jinsoul made a kabedon move on her in her seat. 

It wasn’t until Jinsoul pressed her forehead against Haseul’s that she had snapped out of it. A whole intrusive thought about putting the maze video up on Jinsoul’s laptop so technically the jumpscare would take care of her. But it was suddenly left in the gutter when Haseul was feeling equivalent to a cold sweat from Jinsoul’s close proximity. 

Jinsoul was obviously searching for some sort of reaction, and she guessed it worked out. Haseul was very confused, but also very nervous at such close contact from a girl she spent like 3 days annoying. _There it is again. Jinsoul’s vanilla lavender scent. Smells so nice. WAIT. STOP THAT!_

Jinsoul nuzzled further onto her forehead, she could probably kiss her at this point. But Jinsoul just smiles widely and Haseul is unsure what to do. Her heart races way too fast to make a move with a clear conscience. 

“YOU ARE LIKE A PRETTY GUNDAM I WANT TO BUILD!” Jinsoul screams at Haseul, maybe if she toned it down like 2 octaves, Haseul wouldn’t be temporarily tonedeaf.

If Haseul had time to respond she would’ve jumped at the chance in all honesty. She was probably more shocked, but there was some kind of adrenaline rush through her body when Jinsoul took one swift glance down at her lips and went straight for it. By natural habit, Haseul’s right hand slowly rose up to her collarbone. 

It wasn’t all bad……. was it? 

Being suddenly aware of what just unfolded, Haseul jerks back separating them by arms length. Left taken aback from the intimate distance they just shared, and eerily scared of Jinsoul’s never ending smile.

“Wait what?” Haseul still dumbfounded from the sudden confession and very forward move. “Is this why you steal my shirts every time we go to the gym?”

“I steal your shirts? I just look for a spare shirt to wear.”

“FROM MY BAG?!?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> literally supposed to be just a drabble but i am incapable of condensing everything under 1000 words or less 
> 
> also u probably could tell i was giving up near the end :D
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
